


melting under blue skies, belting out sunlight

by loherangrin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, siblings being siblings, soft romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loherangrin/pseuds/loherangrin
Summary: Roman pines, Janus pines, Remus wants a vacation from his brother and his best friend both.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	melting under blue skies, belting out sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to @youknowthelines you're the real MVP
> 
> this is mostly mindless fluff  
> title comes from Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows, and beginning dialogue is a prompt from [here](https://writers-are-writers.tumblr.com/post/118819036771/prompt-120)

“Hey, wanna know something?”

“No.”

“… Rude.”

Remus doesn’t answer. Roman doesn’t let his brother’s lack of enthusiasm deter him, staring at the glow-in-the-dark starts stickers glued to ceiling from his place on the ground — Remus kicked him off the couch sometime between the middle of The Princess and the Frog and the beginning of Moana, and Roman let him because, to be quite honest, sharing close space with his brother is always hit or miss, and right now it’s a big miss.

“I think I might be in love.”

“You think.”

Roman doesn’t look to be sure, but the deadpan on Remus’ face sounds pretty obvious even then. He hums alongside Shiny, picking at a scab in the palm of his right hand — he’d never admit to it, but it might have something to do with a new trick he’s trying to learn with his sword.

“Yeah, I mean‒ butterflies in my stomach and all, you know?”

Remus actually snorts at that, the unsupportive bastard.

“Nope.”

_Don’t you know, fish are dumb, dumb, dumb, they chase_ _anything‒ 1_

“As his best friend, if I ask Janus out, what are the chances that he’ll say yes?”

“You’re in love with **Janus**??”

**Author's Note:**

> 1lyrics taken directly from Shiny, from the Moana soundtrack


End file.
